


Matching Outfits

by vocameeku



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, T rating because izumi wont stop swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i wanted to post it anyways, i guess?, izumi and arashi are best friends forever, leo and tsukasa are mentioned for like 2 seconds, theyre shopping, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocameeku/pseuds/vocameeku
Summary: Izumi cares more than he'd like to admit.





	Matching Outfits

“Naru-chan,” Izumi said, “are you seriously dragging me to that fucking place?” he sneered, eyebrows knit, scowling; wrist in Arashi’s grip as they made their way down the sidewalk.

“Don’t be such a drag,” Arashi scolded. “You know you love me. I’m sure we can find something there for you, can’t we?”

“You say that every time.”

Arashi and Izumi -- two members of the unit Knights, best friends since their modelling career began -- were on their way to Arashi’s favorite store. It had all of her choice items of clothing. Izumi hated the place, but he came along anyway. It was along a scenic path along the city that wasn’t too far from Yumenosaki’s campus, full of trees and flower beds. Arashi loved the place, and walking along it on a warm spring day was the perfect idea. Arashi didn’t have to put in much effort to drag Izumi along even though he’d verbally protest vehemently, and she knew exactly why. The silver-haired boy was extremely closed off about his feelings. Well, his  _ true  _ feelings, that is.

Arashi and Leo -- their Ousama -- would often tease him about it. They knew how he truly felt, though. Arashi knew better. She understood him. 

“Naru-chan? Naru-chan! Do you have cotton in your ears or something?” Izumi whined, pulling Arashi out of her thoughts.

“Geeze,” Arashi groaned. “You’re like a baby,” she said, taking immense glee in hearing Izumi gasp.

“Shut up. You’re stupid. I’m nothing like that.”

Arashi looked ahead to focus on the sidewalk. Izumi’s expression softened. He really did care about her, no matter what his tone would imply. He cared about all of his friends. He cared about his Ousama. His reactions were involuntary, though, and he had no intention of unlearning them. Not yet, at least.

“We’re here!” Arashi chirped, finally letting go of Izumi’s wrist, which Izumi shook and held in his other hand.

“Uh-huh.” Izumi glanced at the outfits in the window. “It’s dresses.”

“Yes, lots of dresses! Come on, Izumi-chan, let’s go look at them!” she tapped her fingertips together in excitement before grabbing Izumi’s wrist again and leading him inside the store. Izumi let out an especially loud groan, making it clear to whoever was in the building that he did  _ not  _ want to be there. 

“Oh, my…” Arashi gasped, admiring a dress on a mannequin. It was cream in color, adorned with pink and white lace and bows. It had a strawberry-whipped cream design on the skirt, and it included lacy knee-socks and a parasol. “This one is really beautiful. It comes with a parasol, too! It looks like a cake or something,” she observed. “Would it look cute on me?”

“I don’t know.” Izumi replied, glancing out the window at the people walking by.

“I think it would. Stay here, I’m going to ask the woman at the counter to try it on.” she let go of Izumi’s wrist again, striding towards the register and speaking to the clerk, who seemed charmed by Arashi’s demeanor, because  _ of course _ she was. Everyone was.

Izumi shook his head as he watched his friend approach the dressing rooms, but ended up deciding to look at the clothing in the store. He found a pretty cute shirt after glancing towards a display. He picked it up. It had a collar and an embroidered grape design in the upper right corner. 

He liked it, but grapes weren’t really his thing. He put the shirt down and pawed through the stack of folded clothing, on the lookout for anything that would suit him. In the midst of his search, he discovered a frilly looking collared shirt. It had pink ribbons on it, and he was about to put it back before, out of some sort of instinct, he looked behind him and discovered it looked eerily similar to the dress Arashi was fawning over. He checked the tag, and surely enough, it was his size. He looked around, making sure his friend wasn’t in earshot. Once the coast was clear, he walked up to the cashier. 

“Hey,” he said rudely, “is this thing from a set?” 

The cashier gave him a look. “Yes, sir, it’s from the  _ sweet bakery _ set.” she replied politely.

“Is there a dress in the set?”

“Yes,” the cashier confirmed, “it’s actually on display right over there.” she pointed towards the very thing Izumi was thinking of -- the dress Arashi was likely trying on as they spoke, displayed delicately on a mannequin. 

“I see.” Izumi looked back at the shirt in his hands. “Thanks,” he said, returning the shirt to where it was. He’d have to see something before he made his decision.

Just as he was about to turn around and look for Arashi, she appeared out of the blue wearing the dress. She  _ did  _ look cute in it, and it went well with her skin tone and hair color. 

“How do I look?” she asked, doing a twirl. “It’s perfect, isn’t it? Oh my, I might just have to buy it…” she put her hand to her cheek, sighing. 

“It looks nice.” Izumi admitted.

“Doesn’t it? I’m so happy, Izumi-chan!” Arashi squealed, wrapping her arms around Izumi’s shoulders and attempting to squeeze him close. Izumi wriggled out of her grip. Izumi looked back at the shirt he put back. 

“...I have to do something.” he walked over to the shirt display and picked up the item he was admiring earlier, bringing it to the register. “I’m gonna buy this.” Izumi said, making eye contact with the cashier. “How much for it?”

“Twenty-three dollars,” the cashier said.

“I’ll take it.” Izumi dug through his wallet and took out a few dollars, handing it to the cashier, who put them into the register and handed him his receipt. Izumi walked over to Arashi, whose mouth was agape.

“Izumi-chan…!” she gasped. “Is that from the same set as my dress? Did you buy that so we could match? You did, didn’t you?” Arashi gushed. “Izumi-chan wants to match with me! I never thought you’d have it in you! Izumi-chan’s really coming out of his shell, isn’t he…?” 

Izumi groaned. “Shut up. I’m putting it on,” he said, trotting towards the changing room. Arashi giggled, awaiting his return as she purchased her dress.

Izumi emerged from the dressing room, dressed in the top he’d picked out. It had frills at the end of each sleeve, it clashed with Izumi’s hair color, and it didn’t go with his pants -- which were a part of his school uniform -- but he seemed to enjoy wearing it, despite his apathetic facial expression.

“Well?” Izumi spun around, mirroring Arashi. “How does it look?”

Arashi clasped her hands together. “It looks so  _ cuuute  _ on you, Izumi-chan!” she exclaimed. “Let’s go outside now. I paid for everything, and I got you a little surprise, too…” she took out a few small hair bows.

“No.” Izumi said, halfway out the door. “You aren’t putting those in my hair,” he said. Arashi reached over to Izumi’s hair with a few bows in her fist. “Wah!” Izumi exclaimed, weakly pushing on Arashi’s arms as she tied them into Izumi’s bangs. 

“For that kind of talk, you’d think you’d put more effort into pushing me away...I bet you want to look cute, don’t you?” Arashi teased.

“No.” Izumi replied. “I’m only doing this for you, so hurry up.”

Arashi finished putting them all on and quickly grabbed her phone. “Let’s take a picture! I’ll make it my phone background. We look so cute!” she said. She opened LINE photo editor, picked a filter, and posed with her arm around Izumi’s shoulders. Izumi gave an unenthusiastic peace sign, but he smiled nonetheless.

“I’m setting it right now! Also, I’m sending this pic to our group chat and Tetora-kun, ‘kay?” she said. 

She was referring to the group chat that her and the rest of Knights shared. At first, it started with planning meeting times and practice sessions, but slowly devolved into casual conversation and inside jokes.

“No.” Izumi said. “You can’t show that around Ousama!” he whined.

Arashi smirked. “Already sent! He’ll love it, Izumi-chan. He loves everything you wear.” 

“He-- what…?” Izumi felt his face heat up. “Gah! Nevermind that! Kasa-kun will see! That shitty brat, he doesn’t deserve to see my pretty face.”

“He doesn’t care.” Arashi waved Izumi off. “It’s a cute pic, don’t be so sour!”

Izumi didn’t respond to that besides scowling at Arashi, who smiled in return.

“Wanna go get bubble tea now?” Arashi asked, beginning to walk down the sidewalk again. “I’m hungry.”

“Actually, yeah, let’s get bubble tea. We can take a cuter pic if we hold the cups…”

Arashi giggled. “Really? You must be self conscious if you don’t show your mouth in selfies…”

“Who do you think I am?” Izumi rebuked. 

Arashi and Izumi made their way towards the shop. Arashi had a skip in her step, and Izumi’s heart felt a tad lighter. His feet hurt and the tag in his new shirt was irritating his neck, but he didn’t feel the urge to complain. The city was nice, the breeze felt good on his face, and he wasn’t alone anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Izumi should say naru-chan instead of naru-kun :(


End file.
